


Dammit Bones, I need you

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene that was cut from the Motion Picture - Bones has retired, treating wildcats in a park, Kirk comes to get him back. "Dammit Bones, I need you! Badly!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Bones, I need you

In the audio commentary of “Star Trek - The Motion Picture” they talk about a cut scene where McCoy had resigned and was now treating wildcats in a park, and Kirk came to persuade him to come back.

I wanted to create that!

The white “chair” you see at the left side? That’s from when you get pizza, they put it inside so the lid is not on the pizza. Perfect size. The "cage" is something you get when buying fruit.

The original scene in the movie then went like this: **[Dammit Bones, I need you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0W5iZiowtYA)**

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/D01.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/D02.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/D03.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/D04.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/D05.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/D06.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/D07.jpg.html)


End file.
